


NEXUM

by CrystalnWings



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Canon Timeline, Choices, Create Your Path, Decisions, F/F, F/M, Gemsonas - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, NEXUM, Steven Universe Future Spoilers, Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalnWings/pseuds/CrystalnWings
Summary: Welcome to these wonderful worlds. Quite magnificant isn't it?Shall you continue? Do you want to go forward? Confusing.Guess I should give a quick summary. Explore all the timelines from the Steven Universe Future one. You might not get it at first, but worry not, it will all become clear as you understand this path that all shall be taken.
Relationships: Gemsonas Ships, Spinel/Steven Universe, Stevencest
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	NEXUM

**Light. Its all light.**

**There is nothing, but a huge glow.**

**Who am I?**

**What is my purpose?**

**What shall I do?**

**There is nothing, but light, and many visions. Visions that doesn’t make sense, but brings a familiar feeling. A spiral that will make anyone fall for its daze. It’s very hypnotic, yet you want to keep looking at it. Will you enter and see for me?**

**…**

**…**

_“Ahh, welcome and welcome, and welcome to all the ones seeing this. Normally you’d be interested or confused on whats going on. If not, you can always skip towards way down below, but then again…where would be the fun in that?”_

_“….”_

_“Hmm, anyways, Greetings to you that goes by many names. I would introduce myself, but it seems you already know me. You can be confused, or at this point you’re either wondering if this is just a cheap trick to get you interested. Honestly, I can see many glimpses of your decisions, but what path will you choose now?”_

_“You even might get tired, so let’s skip to the good part.”_

**There is nothing but sounds. Sounds of someone walking, yet you can also hear quite the wind. Its very clear, and so soothing…wondering what else shall remind on the situation.**

**In this light, there is only clocks. You hear more the tick-tocks. There are more hours, and time is passing quite fast, but also slow. What is going on?**

_“You may be asking. I’m here to say to you that this is quite normal. Those clocks are the key to holding the answers to all of the Multiverse.”_

_“…”_

_“Ahh, so you’re wondering about this multiverse stuff. We’re in nothing, but the epicenter of it, and you can’t do anything about it, but only watch. Quite the tragedy, its true, but also good for me. Lets go and take an example, okay?”_

One of the clocks goes forward and it shows a symbol of a Star.

“I got the real thing! Oh-ho-ho, Pearl is going to freak when she sees this.”

“I’m the Handsome Steven!”

“Steven and the Crystal Gems…”

The time and everything in the world just stopped. **These feelings one has. The feelings of distant memories yet so far, they feel like dust or blurred. What would it be? What could be the feeling of this??**

_“Are you in yet? Yes? No? Doesn’t matter. Isn’t he quite something unique? A hybrid of a diamond and a Human.”_

_“You should know this, but I’ll let you know anyway. A Diamond, one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe, was taken down by a mere human. So sad, as we know that this diamond could’ve lived.”_

Another clock. This one doesn’t have a star, but rather it was an reverse heart with a star in the center of it; leaning forward for the hands speeding up it shows another world…

It shows the same hybrid, but grown up, with a pink jacket, and alongside the company of the Crystal Gems, and what appeared to be a slinky-type of toy gem with heart gem in the chest. Not only that, but accompanied by two humans and more gems, and that is known as Aquamarine.

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! SHE ABANDONED ME!!”

**More familiar feelings. You can’t quite catch the glimpse of it, but it feels familiar, but also not. What is going on? Once again, that question.**

_“Heh, one favorite part of that chapter. That is a highlight. You can still be confused, as some may think that never happened. But insight, it did. Not in the timeline we know, and I see, but rather so much more…”_

_“…”_

_“This is only the beginning.”_

More clocks, more time, and yet so little to do. There isn’t anything much to see, but rather stare at the many times that were similar to the last one, but it seems that even then, had different hours.

Lots of more and more appearing out of nowhere, it would also seem that there is no ending to it. What would be the beginning, but also…what would be the ending. Who knows?

“ _Only I…”_

_…_

_…_

_“Enough of that. Looking into it.” The clock from the Star symbol appeared once again forward, and show more scenes. “Let’s fast forward into the future.”_

“Life…has changed a lot.”

“Jasper, I…I’m sorry, I don’t know what was that.”

“I JUST WANT TO FIX THIS!!”

“STOP IT!!”

“I think I said enough…”

_“Looking more familiar? Just wait…”_

“Why didn’t you stop me?”

“I CAN’T SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!!”

“THE PROBLEM IS I AM A UNIVERSE!”

“I have been holding back…”

**All the time seemed to stop. From all the clocks, and the light grew stronger.**

_“Do you see now?” The clock now showed that it was connected to at least five more clocks, and that was almost shattered and had the Roman Four on it._

_“And it doesn’t stop right there, oh nooo. There won’t be any kinds of stop.”_

_“Look at him. Lost himself to the power, gave in to the anger, and repressed emotions from all those years. Finally giving in to what he really is. A Diamond. Yet…”_

_The light that was surrounding the whole place seemed to now have a wicked smile and some diamond eyes appearing. Almost like the entity was completely scanning the whole place._

_“It appeared that he can’t control it, or doesn’t want to. One of the many useless vessels that I seek. There is only one that can be perfect, but there is only so much I can do.”_

**The voice seemed to be weaker than before. What was the sole purpose of this voice? Why was it saying all of this just like it was nothing. Like he knows of anyone like a good friend from the childhood time.**

_“It won’t matter. It wouldn’t matter at all if I’m being heard. Only One can hear me, or even see of my actions. A being you have seen that seeks perfection in all, but gave up in one. Such is fate.”_

_“…”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_“But now…I can finally write the story, of how I wanted it to be.”_

_The glow began to get stronger, and it all began to shape into a one huge sphere as it was surrounding the clock with the Star Symbol. The moment that has been paused is now glowing, and there is nothing but a blinding light._

“You’re right, Jasper…” There it was. Steven Universe after his training with Jasper, finally taking her on in another fight. His powers, now showing the light of the diamond, summoning powerful hexagon-shaped Shields with spikes. Hovering on what was his now-former mentor, Jasper that was surrounded and held by the same kind of shields and struggling to get out.

“…I’ve been holding back.” There it was. That same kind of eyes of the once-rulers of Homeworld, shining right through his own. The shields that were summoned were now being launched for a direct strike towards the powerful quartz soldier, unable to free herself and just looking helpless at the barrage of shields.

**CRRRRCKK!!!**

A shattering sound was heard, but not for Steven. He could only see with those eyes. Diamond eyes that were lust for more, and more action. The pink glow never fading away, but finally the lost boy was descending from the skies.

“Woooo!! How about that, Jasper?! You think that is weakness!? Huh?!” Steven’s voice was far stronger than before. Not causing collateral damage, or any kind of scream, but it was clear enough, it wasn’t him anymore.

“I want to hear it! Tell me! Am I strong now?” Steven’s smile was a different as well. Nothing that could express how it was in the past.

“She can’t hear you.” A voice came from behind. This was enough for Steven’s eyes to glow some more and look just behind him. There was nothing.

“Huh?! Who’s there?!” Steven’s question seemed more like a demand. Summoning once again a huge shield for protection. “Garnet?! Is that you?” Steven’s question seemed to be calmer than before, but still not wanting to go that easily.

“You can say that I’m a Garnet in another time, but you wouldn’t like that.” The voice seemingly came closer. There a ball of light that was outside of Steven’s view. The boy was swinging around his shield, his gem clearly reacting to an immediate danger.

“Show yourself!!” Steven looked around and glanced back to where Jasper was. Seemingly not coming out, he can only assume that he poofed her, which was pretty awesome, but now is not the time.

“You can already see me, Steven. Can’t you? Or perhaps…” The voice got closer, and Steven looked around only to see a huge light. Then again, what really shocked him…was the light holding some shards.

“Wh…” Steven’s eyes widen and a huge lighting was seen from the background. A storm was about to start. “N-No…”

“Yes, my dear vessel. You did this, with only your minimum power. But worry not…you won’t have to deal with those emotions for now.” The light then dispersed the shards. Steven couldn’t move at all. As much as his body and mind was screaming him to grab all the shards, he couldn’t. It would be quite easy, just a use of his super speed, and that’s it…but he couldn’t move.

Those diamond eyes of his own, were lost in the gaze of the light. The light that had some kind of diamond eyes. “V-Vess----" Steven’s voice was soft, but stopped.

The light was now surrounding him, and the whole world shook.

**Back to the huge glow. Where only time exists, everything began to rumble. Shake, and not now where to stop. The clocks, all of them were spiraling so fast.**

**A clock with a Blue Spiky circle, one with Many gems as possible almost like some kind of society symbol, another with a broken heart and eyes, and many, many others with different paths.**

**All the clocks came to a stop.**

The Clocks dropped to what would be a ground. The huge light that surrounded the star symbol clock slowly by slowly turned into a huge pink one. A strong and blinding light that was surrounding all of the glow that was the void. Completely not a single trace where it would not meet this light.

The tick-tock stopped. The clocks finally shattered as they touched the deepest part of the ground.

“Name is ----------- Galaxy”

“I will never leave you Spinel.”

“Well, if it isn’t the fusion itself? What…see something in your future that you aren’t glad of?”

“STOP IT! WHITE!!”

“I’m okay, Blue. What about Pearl? Is she…?”

“YOU DON’T GET IT, GIANLINAL! I’M TIRED OF ALL THE BULLSHIT!”

“HEHE, THE SHOW MUST CONTINUE, MY DIAMOND.”

“I..I just want to go home. Where my sister…where my friends are….”

“I’m nothing without her.”

“My beautiful boo, love ya.”

“Love you too, my marshmallow.”

The strong pink light soon enough, changed into the usual glow and strong one. No sign of any color anymore.

The clocks being broken, all of the glowing that was the once void was completely filled with many different scenes. **Are the scenes familiar? Is all of this according to what you seen so far? Because whatever your answer will be…**

_“Will have to wait. For now,…this will do. Until I get to the perfect one.”_

_“…”_

_…._

**_“….”_ **

****

_“Let’s have some fun.”_

**The Clocks. The Time. Everything seemed to have stopped into this realm of time, but right now it seems that it has become just…Nothingness. The light is nothing. The glow has begun to disappear, and there is nothing but broken relics of time that holds multiple worlds.**

**Worlds that are in its own space and universe, would you go to one?**

**Would you enter the lore of all these multiple universes to know more about it? Which one? Are there orders?**

**Those are questions…**

Questions that should remain answered in its time.

_Many to choose, many to see, how farther shall you go? How farther shall we go? I seen them all, seen images from it, their endings and into their fates._

_Ordered, given a purpose for a higher authority, the grandest them of all. Abilities that are far beyond what they thought it would be._

_Escaping…_

_Escaped._

_Yet, the Curse…_

_…_

_…_

_Is still with it._

**There…**

“Took you long enough…”

“But now, I’m me…”

“And we…I’ll always love you Spinel.”

“Oh Steven…”

**…Are…**

“Phew…Sis.”

“S-Stay back Crystal!!”

“Nope, you look like you need a hug.”

“Yeah! A brotherly hug!”

“Pfff, you’ll always be Clever, Clever.”

**…Many…**

“Why…Why…”

“Good. That’ll teach her some respect.

“Why did…I like it so much?!”

“Why do I want to…shatter again….”

**…Timelines…**

“That’s enough! Just stop this, Sis! You can’t just think that!”

“Brother…it’s obvious that you guys don’t care about me. The act you did. It was all you, I only helped you.”

“But…we did it together. Everyone clapped for us.”

“Gianlinal…get out. Or else…”

**…To…**

“Oh, Yellow, oop! Pardon me, Lucious shall be the name, right?”

“I’ll do it, okay? Just don’t hurt her…”

**…Choose from…**

“Have you ever felt anything like this?”

“I read about it. How about you?”

“To be honest, no. In fact, its something extraordinary to see someone cute like you.”

“Pfft, such a Casanova.”

“It’s a perfect jaw line for you handsome.”

**…Think about it…**

“Now you see, I care about the money all of you make. Wonderful acts that can keep going, yet it doesn’t seem that we’ll go forward.”

“I’m sorry, boss.”

“Don’t be lad. I care about all of you… (mostly the money you guys make, but that’s a plus). Lets just start this search, shall we?”

**“….”**

“Now, my Sapphire. Would you please tell me what shall happen?” A voice can be heard with a bright glow.

“My Diamond.” A salute from the being that was located just down. “I predict that Pink Diamond will bring in a inferior being to the Ball Party she organized.”

“Oh starlight, again with one of those silly games?”

“A game that plays with absurd rules with such rocks. A dice?”

“Hmm? What was that, Little Shine?”

“Nothing of importance, my diamond. Just probably another silly thing…”

“I would hope so. Anyways, in how much you estimate the reck she’ll make?”

“Hmmm…”

“ _A lot of damage. Damage that soon will be repaired by me.”_

_Schedule is Full. We’ll have to wait._

_For the Annihilation. For the Anomalies that are present._

_For Every single World to be in Order._

_Everything Will Be Fine._

_Okay?_

_Okay._

‘Twas another beautiful day outside, from a distinct and well reserved neighborhood with some house and a nearby park. Just outside it was a boy with a pink organic jacket that was well recognized by many as **Ste-ve,,…das0fuAID0Eerrkr9OERROR01404NOTDETECJT…FILE…NAME…MISISNG**

The cellphone of the boy was ringing, and he answered. “Hello, hello, hey!” The boy answered with a smile as he recognized the brotherly little and soft Spinel on the phone.

“Crystal!” The Cleverly Spinel greeted at the phone of the hybrid that had a Spiky hair, and had a black shirt with a blue spiky ball on it.

“Hey, Clever! How’s everything there?” Crystal asked and this earned a heart-warming laugh to the Spinel one.

“Hey, you stole the words from me!” He simply replied, and the spiky hybrid couldn’t help, but to laugh.

He looked around and smiled at glancing back at the house as he saw two Spinels having some fun with some kind of videogame. “Oh, you know, a bright future and nothing to worry about anyway.”

**_“And Choose Wisely. Create your Path.”_ **

****

**_14;15;20;0;25;15;21;18;0;3;8;15;9;3;5_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, then congrats! I've been dealing with lots of stuff in real-life and having as well some great support from some wonderful people.  
> Anyways, welcome to the remaster or reboot of my original project that was Steven Universum: NEXUM.
> 
> Now titled NEXUM in this one. I know, quite the original. Don't worry though, this story will have some great Steven Universe Future content. You'll so some great stories from before and the after.  
> And a word of advice:
> 
> This will be a story of many Fifth Wall Breaks. So pay attention everytime there is an update. Believe me...you'll need it.
> 
> With that in mind, If you catch the little hints of the stories that shall be in here: Then check out this wonderful people:
> 
> MuffinsMessyRooms, Jay_Stranger, LilaClever, Tangerine_Catnip, ConscientiousMonster. They are all on here Ao3 and they have made so many wonderful stories. Please do check them out, and believe me, it'll be important.


End file.
